clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, started on Dec. 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmaster is currently Robbsi. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multiplayer Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. Also, please follow the basic page structure of Town. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. Also, be sure to see unique quotes and names from various players by clicking here. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow this link. Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! Please, check this and fill in any clothes that aren't in there. If you would like to edit the Main Page, please ask one of the administrators. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format. JPG images are slightly distorted. However, this only applies for screenshots that you have taken. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Announcements *Barkjon is having a vote! Please vote here. *There is currently a vote for a Mascot on this wiki. He will be featured throughout the wiki if the voters decide to keep him. *Attention! Ocnarf Rocks is back from "an idle period". He will begin editing again! *Turnre04 is on a ten day 'break'. Current and Future Events December 14: * Coins For Change begins * New furniture catalog * Igloo contest begins December 21 *Christmas party starts *New pin hidden See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Current Pin The new pin is in the Coffee Shop, on the top left plant. It is a leaf of holly. -------- Current Secret Items Penguin Style Secrets * In Penguin Style, navigate to the page with the Pink Snowsuit, and click on the snowflake close to the middle. This will unlock the Red Viking Helmet (750 Coins). * In Penguin Style, navigate to the Headphones, and click on it. This will unlock the Red Electric Guitar (975 Coins). * In Penguin Style, navigate to the last clearance page. Then, click on the words 'CLEARANCE'. This will unlock the Swim Goggles (220 Coins). Snow & Sports Secrets * In the Snow and Sports catolog, navigate to the Red Football Jersey. Clicking on it will unlock the Orange Football Helmet. Better Igloos Secrets * In the Better Igloos catalog click on the Fire Pit image to get the Candelabra for 650 Coins. *In the Better Igloos catalog click on the Upright Piano image to get the Pipe Organ for 4500 Coins. *In the Better Igloos catalog click on the Home Stereo image to get the Concert Lights for 1650 Coins. Igloo Upgrades Secrets * In the Igloo Upgrades catolog, click on the word snow on page 2,16, and 17. Then click on the basic igloo window to get the Snow Globe Igloo for 3700 Coins. The Stage's Current Plays 2007 *November 2007 - Space Adventure *December 2007 - Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help